bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Solitary Invasion
This article, , is the fourth chapter of the Navigating the Waves arc, which is part of Bleach: Cataclysm. Kentaro Hiroshi and Riki Nagakura serve as the primary characters, with Averian as the primary antagonist. Akiye, Kenji Hiroshi, Lisa Yadōmaru, Tōshirō Hitsugaya and Hikaru serve as supporting characters. ---- Night had descended on Nishiendo. Most of the Six Directions where either sleeping or running nightly patrols, though that could not be said for all of them. Kentaro, Akiye, Riki, Hitsugaya and Hikaru where all awake and alert, and all five where busying themselves making sense of what Hikaru had revealed to them a few hours ago. "It's possible that Sanji's a spy." Akiye pointed out. "... He was always Ryan's lackey." Riki noted, in partial-agreement. "I wouldn't be surprised if he's Ryan's mole, though its an obvious choice -- and ploy -- if that's what Ryan did." Hitsugaya stepped forward. "Ryan is not interested in keeping his old friends around." Hitsugaya responded, as serious and cold-sounding as ever. "Ryan killed Miria Fujibayashi and, if rumour if to be believed, his former Captain as well. Sanji only disappeared from the Gotei Remnant's ranks after Miria's death." "So you're saying he fled to keep his head?" Riki asked this with an incredulous tone to his voice. It was as if the very notion of fleeing was incomprehensible to him. Riki would rather stand and fight than tuck-tail and run, even if fleeing happened to be the wiser choice. "Or he could simply be a traitor." Hikaru provided. "I knew him. No way." Riki snapped. "Whether you knew him or not does not change the facts." Hikaru replied. "For someone who pays so much attention to detail you are remarkably blind regarding Sanji." "Why did I spare you again?" "I thought the old Gotei 13 was bad. You two moan worse than the old men did back then." Hitsugaya claimed, smiling. Kentaro, however, seemed content to analyse the meeting at present, much like his father used to do. He appeared to be lost-in-thought but in actuality he was listening intently. Hikaru's knowledge didn't extend to the reason behind Sanji's presence in the Imawashī, which Akiye and Riki had been quick to point out to him. It was what led to the current conversation. There was also the fact Hikaru knew nothing -- or claimed to know nothing -- about the side of the Imawashi known only as the "Jōren Subjugation Force". That meant there where potentially nine Captain-class individuals who where still unknown to them at this point that could join the fray at any time. It did little to ease Kentaro's growing list of troubles. Not only did he have the Imawashi and Gotei Remnant to contend with, but he also had to play along with whatever game Averian and his Espada where playing. And to confound it all the Kikkashō where exerting influence on proceedings from the shadows. "Sanji isn't the threat." Kentaro, stepping forward, said. Every eye turned to look at him. "At the moment neither is the Imawashi. They're still licking the wounds my father left them with. At present the Gotei Remnant should be our focus: not only are they weakened, they're on the back-foot. Averian is the biggest threat of all but he seems to be content to stay in Hueco Mundo with his Espada. "How amusing!" Every head in the room turned! Standing in the doorway was none other but Averian himself. Dressed in a light blue kimono and a blue haori, the Arrancar lazed against the door-frame. Even leaning as he was he appeared poised and ready, like he could uncoil to strike at any moment. Only Kentaro and Hitsugaya concealed their surprise and kept their calm. Riki, joined by Akiye, moved to strike. Averian side-stepped them both, causing them to skid past him through the open door, which Averian promptly shut in their faces. "When my dad said you had a habit of appearing at the drop of a friggin' hat, I wouldn't have spoken your name." Kentaro said. "I see I am unwanted here so I will cut right to the heart of my coming here. Tell me Kentaro: why do I keep encountering your scouts in Hueco Mundo? They, and by extension you, are beginning to erode my patience. The agreement between Kenji-" A flash of light flooded the room! "You aren't the only one who can come and go as he pleases Averian." "Father!" Hitsugaya moved his right arm a fraction-of-an-inch. That singular motion revealed to Kentaro the reason why Kenji was currently standing with his wakizashi pointed at the small of Averian's back. Hitsugaya's wrist was adorned by a segmented bracelet which was reflected on Kenji's own wrist: the Renkei. "I suggest you get out of here Averian." Kenji said. "If you think I'm the same person you beat into the ground before The Collapse, you'll be very surprised. Leave. Now." Averian chuckled. "Kentaro... I can't sense any spiritual power from your father." Hikaru whispered. "Nor can I." Averian twisted in place but as he moved to draw the nodachi at his waist his entire arm was encased in ice as Hitsugaya's spiritual power flared. In mere moments Kenji shattered the ice with a swift blow from his wakizashi, which he followed by thrust-kicking Averian clear across the room! Averian was then further ensnared by Hitsugaya's ice, who formed a dome-like shape around him with a noticeable hole in the ceiling. "Why did he...?" Hikaru began to ask. "Jūich Tonbo Kyūtō!" A masked figure slammed down through the hole! The resultant impact created a massive blast of blue-coloured spiritual power with an appearance akin to flames, with the ice serving to contain the power of the blast. The mask figure escaped to Kenji's side. Kentaro wasn't surprised to see Lisa standing before him. Lisa wore more battle-ready attire than he was used to seeing her wear. It consisted of sleeveless black top that exposed her stomach and neck, with mesh-armour covering her breasts. Her trousers where form-fitting with a long right leg and a short left, with her left ankle being wrapped in bandages to below her knee. On her hands where fingerless tekko gloves. "Hello, Kentaro." She greeted. "Isn't Kensei here? It's not like him to miss a party." "Lisa." Kenji reminded. She then removed her Hollow mask. "... This changes nothing Kenji." Averian claimed from the smoke. His arm was missing and blood flowed from a number of wounds. "When my powers return I will be back." "Yeah, like a bad smell." At that Averian disappeared as quickly as he had arrived and with a wave of his hand Kenji and Lisa departed just as swiftly. Kentaro was left in the middle of the room with his hand extended, telling his father to wait. Instead he rolled his eyes and cursed the man for his hastiness. "Averian inferred that he was not at full power." Hitsugaya pointed out. "What happened to him?" "Kusaka happened." Riki finally succeeded in blasting the door off its hinges. "From what we could piece together, Kusaka went berserk after The Collapse." Akiye continued on. "He went straight to Hueco Mundo and razed the Forest of Menos to the ground. Averian's avoided direct combat ever since." "Badass." Riki said in reverent tones. "Is everyone all right?" Akiye asked. "Yeah, my father intervened. Again." "You don't sound too happy about that." Hikaru stated. "I don't know. Anyway, this meetings over." Kentaro decided. "Keep your ears to the ground and watch your backs. That's all: dismissed!" Elsewhere... Hueco Mundo. Averian collapsed upon the sands of Hueco Mundo with a vicious-looking snarl plastered across his face. He punched the sands with his remaining arm. "He will pay dearly for this...!" "Will I?" Kenji stepped lightly on the sands. He met Averian's glare with a weighty stare of his own. His left hand rested on the hilt of his wakizashi whilst his other was looped through his kimono in an almost lazy manner. Kenji appeared to be completely at his ease. His next movement took him past Averian's defences where he rested his blade to the latter's throat. "I said that I was done fighting. I said the realms could burn around me. I said that I didn't care what happened. And for a while I didn't care and I didn't act. I left my children to fend for themselves when they needed me more than ever. But I see now that all I was doing was lying to myself. I've lost enough to realize I don't want to lose any more. I've still got family and friends to protect, and I'll raze Heaven and Hell to see them safe. So allow me to send both your master and your true body a message. I may not always be there but I'll always be watching, Averian. Harm anyone I love and I'll track down your true body and finish what Kusaka started!" One swift motion afterwards and a headless corpse fell to the floor, another of Averian's Battle Dolls snuffed out. End.